mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
International broadcast
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and its associated media is broadcast internationally. Hasbro, the company that owns the brand, sees international media licensing as an important revenue source. Television series The television series is broadcast outside the United States, currently airing in English for the English Canadian audience on Treehouse TV, as well as the Australian audience on Boomerang and Eleven. It formerly aired on Boomerang for audiences in the United Kingdom. Season two episodes did not air, though season three and season four episodes are now being aired on Tiny Pop. The show debuted during the summer of 2011 in other countries, such as Denmark, the Middle East, Norway, Spain, Sweden, and the United Kingdom. This had been done via a deal Hasbro made with Turner Broadcasting System Europe to distribute this show, as well as other shows based on Hasbro's intellectual properties, throughout various channels they own in those regions, such as Boing (Spain), Boomerang, Cartoon Network (Middle East, Nordic, and Cartoonito (Spain). More recently, the UK release of the series had been clarified further, adding that the series will debut at the end of July 2011 on Cartoon Network, along with the full, official release of the G4 line of toys. However, unlike prior reports, the first season eventually premiered earlier in the UK on Boomerang instead, starting on July 4, 2011, and broadcasting once every weekday afterwards. (For further information, see the 'United Kingdom and Australia broadcast' below.) The European Spanish dub had been confirmed to debut in September 2011 via Boing. The European French dub was confirmed to be coming to the preschoolers' channel TiJi. The Italian dub had made its debut on Italia 1 starting August 29, 2011, but was later moved to Boomerang/Cartoonito Italy. The German dub was confirmed to debut on Nickelodeon starting September 17, 2011. The 4th season debuted in 2015 on Disney Channel. The Dutch dub started airing on Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. early September 2011, and was largely unnoticed by not being shown in most TV-guides or even on Nickelodeon's own sites. The Polish dub debuted on MiniMini on October 15, 2011. The Hebrew dub in Israel started broadcasting in the little kid's cable network Hop! on December 12, 2014. The Hungarian, Slovene, Serbian, Romanian and Czech dub started airing on Minimax in 2011. Since then, the prior release of the Czech dub was moved to Barrandov in S3. The other version of Serbian dub started to air on a TV channel called Mini in June 2013. This dub aired with a total of 48 episodes, meaning that they did not broadcast 4 episodes from the first two seasons. Since then, the dubbed episodes were released on a DVD collection containing 10 DVDs in Serbia. Later, they dubbed seasons 3-4 starting with October 1, 2015, and the films were aired later same year. The other Slovene dub started on POP at the same time as the Minimax one; since the end of S1, they did not rebroadcast episodes, but for a short period of time, the episodes were available on POP's official website. The first Croatian dub started broadcasting on HRT2 in November, 2014. The second Croatian version started broadcasting on RTL Kockica in November, 2017. The series is also published on Netflix . Albanian broadcast The Albanian dub, Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël, along with the original English version, currently air on one of Digitalb's television channels, Bang Bang. The dubbing is done by "Jess" Discographic, and by season 5, the series had gotten a new logo. Starting from July 4, 2016, season 5 premiered. The dub will be aired from Monday to Friday. However, the first promo, which talks about all of Bang Bang, and its sister channel, Çufo's new content for the month, used clips from A Canterlot Wedding parts 1 and 2, Friendship is Magic, part 1, Sonic Rainboom, Lesson Zero, Hearth's Warming Eve, Over a Barrel, and The Cutie Mark Chronicles. The second one used clips from the season 5 theme song and The Cutie Map - Part 1. Azerbaijani broadcast Mənim balaca ponim currently airs on Günəş TV as a voice-over. It is currently on season 1. The channel makes mistakes from time to time. From July 11, 2016, at 7:00, on the episode Sonic Rainboom, the 4:3 channel aired the series in its original widescreen format, leaving black bars on top and bottom. However, after its reair on the same day at 14:30, they went back to the stretched format the dub was always in. The same thing happened for the re-air of The Show Stoppers on July 13, 2016. The first airing of this episode also had the title 'Danişan pişik' (talking cat) by accident. Colombian broacast My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad is aired on Discovery Kids ColombiaIn Latin America (excluding Brazil), there are five feeds: Mexico, Argentina, Chile, Colombia and LATAM (rest of Latin America). Each one has an exclusive schedule. since 2011, in 16:9 aspect, in Latin American Spanish (default language) and English (Second Audio Program mode on TVs). Note: schedules are changed when no new episodes are aired (frequently between seasons). New episodes were or are premiered on the following days: *'Season 1 (first 13 episodes):' on weekdays (five days a month) at 10:30 AM and at 4:00 PM. *'Season 1 (last 13 episodes):' on weekdays (five days a month) at 10:00 AM. *'Season 2 to 3:' on weekdays (five days a month) at 4:00 PM. **'Season 2 finale and season 3 premiere': on Sundays from 6:00 to 7:00 PM on a special block called "Kids en Control". *'Season 4:' on weekdays (five days a month) at 10:00 AM. **'Note:' two-part episodes of seasons 4 to 7 were aired in different days. *'Season 5:' on weekdays (five days a month) at 5:00 PM. *'Season 6 to 7:' on weekdays (five days a month) at 4:00 PM. *'Season 8 onwards': two episodes are aired since September 9, 2018 on Sundays at 3:59 and at 4:24 PM. Episodes were or are re-aired on the following days and in the following years: *'2011 to approximately 2016:' on weekdays from 10:00 to 11:00 AM and from 4:00 to 5:00 PM. On weekends at 3:00 PM. *'Approximately 2016:' on weekdays at 4:00 PM. *'2018:' every day from 4:00 to 5:00 AM. Croatian broadcast My Little Pony: Prijateljstvo je čarolija currently airs on RTL Kockica. It is currently re-running episodes from season 1, on weekdays at noon and later. Aside from the dub that airs on RTL Kockica (done by Livada Produkcija), the show also had a different dub that formerly aired on HRT 2 (done by Novi Mediji d.o.o.) which so far has aired the first two seasons. This dub aired early in the morning every day as part of a preschool block called "Ju-hu-hu!", and each episode was split into two halves with the second half of every episode (except for Friendship is Magic, part 2, whose first half is also included) being preceded by a custom voice-over recap with a montage of clips from the previous half (until Baby Cakes, where this episode and all episodes after it now have a given episode's prologue playing together with the voice-over). Unusual for most dubs however, the HRT 2 version came with numerous audio mixing errors that were never fixed or prevented after the first season had already aired such as various lines of dialogue looping, playing at wrong times and being left out completely, at very few times momentarily glitching as well. Japanese broadcast The Japanese dub debuted on TV Tokyo on April 2, 2013. The first two seasons were broadcast in both Japanese and English. Translation available here. It features numerous formatting changes and cuts, such as a completely redone opening theme, another opening theme that replaced the first one starting with the show's fourteenth episode, a third opening theme that replaced the second starting with the fortieth episode, a closing theme, and a second closing theme that replaced the first one in the show's twenty-seventh episode, with new background visuals to accompany the second closing starting with the thirty-second episode. Both closing themes contain two segments. The first is called "Ponies' Gallery", which displays clips of the characters Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, the three Cutie Mark Crusaders, Zecora, and Cheerilee. It does not change from episode to episode. The second is a preview of the next episode that displays clips and the title of the next episode. Starting September 1, 2018, the Japanese dub will air on Japan's Disney Channel, with episodes 1 to 5 being broadcast on continuous loop and regular broadcasts beginning on September 3 from Mondays to Fridays at 7:00am. Little Pony TV Little Pony TV is a short live-action segment inserted before closing credits in the Japanese version of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. The segment is presented by Suzuko Mimori, who also voices Pinkie Pie and sings the first intro theme for the Japanese version. The segment features Mimori and Twilight Sparkle talking, and ends with a segment called "Lucky Pony Slot", which functions like a slot machine, and picks a different character each episode. Best Selection Beginning April 1, 2014, TV Tokyo is running a rebroadcast of select Friendship is Magic episodes called "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Best Selection". The rebroadcasted episodes are largely unchanged from their initial premiere on TV Tokyo, but the run includes a fourth opening theme and uses the extended version of the English theme song as its closing theme. The ending sequence's "Ponies' Gallery" also includes Princess Celestia. Indonesian broadcast My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan was formerly aired on the national Indonesian television channel, Global TV. Before that, the same dub was aired on Boomerang. The show first went on air on 23 April 2016 at 5:25 WIB. . After the channel unveiled 3 episodes of the show, the timeslot was moved to 7:00 AM every Saturday and Sunday (starting from 7 May 2016). Then, from 11 May 2016, the channel would continue the initial run at 7:00 AM every Saturday and Sunday and reair earlier episodes on weekdays. On 6 June 2016, the airing was reduced to a weekend-only timeslot. On 6 November 2016, the show returned to its weekday broadcast. In January 2017, the series was pulled from the schedule. On 2 April 2017, season 2 debuted on the channel, with subsequent episodes rolling out at 08:30 AM every Sunday. In June 2017, the show was dropped from Global TV, with some episodes left unaired. On 10 September 2017, the show went back on air. And, on 2 October 2017, they aired Season 3 at rtv too every weekdays at 16:30 PM. United Kingdom and Australian broadcasts Since its first airing at the start of July, the UK broadcast has been placed in several different time slots (3PM, 7AM, 1:30PM, 10:30AM and 6:30AM), has had weekend episodes added to and removed from its schedule, and has both picked up and seemingly lost sponsoring from Tesco. However, until 2012, the weekend episodes were never in continuity with the episodes played during the previous week, and no episode after Fall Weather Friends was shown, Boomerang instead opting to air the first half of the first season repeatedly. On irregular weeks, there would be no episodes, with the network airing a marathon of another show instead. At the beginning of 2012, Boomerang began advertising a 'new season' of My Little Pony, to begin on January 9 at 3PM; however, the clips they showed were from the second half of the first season. On January 9, Suited for Success was broadcast for the first time, and followed the same pattern, repeating all episodes from Suited for Success to The Best Night Ever multiple times. On the 5th of March 2012, the show apparently went on hiatus, and in October, most traces of the show were completely removed from Boomerang's UK website, despite the My Little Pony page in the GB version of Hasbro's website still saying (as of November 2012) that Boomerang still airs the show at 3PM. The site was later overhauled and the misinformation removed. One viewer emailed Cartoon Network, and was allegedly informed that they no longer hold the broadcasting rights to the show. New episodes premiere online at Rigg's Multiplex on Fridays, with the series playing exclusively on Bin Weevils. The show returned to broadcast on the Tiny Pop channel on September 28, 2013. The run started with The Crystal Empire - Part 1, with four airing times; on the main channel at 3PM and 7:30PM, and on Tiny Pop's +1 hour channel at 4PM and 8:30PM. Episodes are aired daily. The channel then moved on to the first half of Season 2, with the second half following from February 1, 2014, but omitting The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Tiny Pop aired all episodes from Season 1 later in 2014, and all episodes from Season 4 aired from January 3, 2015. Tiny Pop then showed the first 12 episodes of Season 5 in July 2015 and the last 14 episodes in November/December 2015. The first 3 Season 6 episodes aired on Tiny Pop on June 4, 2016 while the rest of Season 6 aired from September 8, 2016, but omitting Where the Apple Lies. All 26 episodes of Season 7 aired on Tiny Pop from October 2, 2017 to November 3, 2017. The first half of Season 8 aired on Tiny Pop from May 26, 2018 to June 6, 2018 with the other half to be aired later this year. The show also appears on Tiny Pop's sister channels Pop and PopGirl. PopGirl aired episodes from Season 3 while Pop is showing episodes from the show's first five seasons. The show no longer airs on Pop Girl, as the network is now defunct as of October 1, 2015. The Australian broadcast of Friendship is Magic is much like the UK broadcast in most regards. The show debuted on Cartoon Network Australia on October 31, 2011 at 6:30 AM Australian Eastern Daylight Savings Time and remained in that time slot on weekdays. It was eventually pulled off in mid-December and premiered on Boomerang in early January 2012 with a better advertising campaign and established time slots (12:00 PM and 8:00 PM on weekdays and 9:00 AM on weekends; changed to 8:00 AM and 5:00 PM on weekdays). Also like the UK broadcast, only the first half of season one (Friendship is Magic, part 1 up to Fall Weather Friends) and reruns of it were shown until new episodes were advertised in March 2012, which are the latter half of season one. As of November 2015, the first half of Season 5 is airing on Boomerang, and reruns of Season 1-4 are also being aired on Boomerang. It will also air on the "Toasted TV" block of Channel Eleven as the first Hasbro Studios show to air on a free-to-air network in Australia, beginning on December 25, 2015. Localized titles My Little Pony Friendship is Magic has many localized titles in different languages: *Albanian — Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël *Arabic — ماي ليتل بوني | مهرتي الصغيرة (Does not have a standard title) *Armenian — Իմ փոքրիկ պոնին: Ընկերությունը հրաշք է (Im p’vok’rik ponin:Ynkerut’yuny hrashk’e) *Azerbaijani — Mənim balaca ponim *Bosnian — Moj mali poni *Bulgarian — Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия (Malkoto poni: Priyatelstvoto e magiya) *Cantonese (now香港台 version) — 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 (Xiǎo mǎbǎolì: Yǒuqíng jiùshì mófǎ) *Cantonese (ViuTV version) — 小馬寶莉 (Xiǎo mǎbǎolì) *Croatian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Čarobno prijateljstvo *Croatian (HRT version) — *Croatian (RTL Kockica version) — *Czech (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Magické přátelství *Czech — Můj malý pony: Přátelství je magické * — My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi *Dutch — My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend *Estonian (KidZone TV version) — Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline *Estonian (TV3 version) — Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline *Estonian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Sõprus on imepärane *Finnish — My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa *French (Canada) — Mon Petit Poney: La Magie de L'amitié *French (France and Belgium) — My Little Pony: Les amies, c'est Magique *Georgian — ჩემი პატარა პონი (Chemi patara poni) *German — My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie *Greek — My Little Pony: Η Φιλία είναι μαγική (My Little Pony: I Filía eínai magikí) *Hebrew — הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם (HaPoni haKatan Sheli: Chaverut Hi Kesem) *Hindi — *Hungarian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Varázslatos barátság *Hungarian — Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság *Indonesian — *Italian — My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica *Japanese — マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ (Mai Ritoru Ponī ~Tomodachi wa Mahō~) *Khmer — ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ (Poni chéa ti sralunh) *Korean — 마이리틀포니 (Mailiteulponi) *Latvian (Kidzone TV version) — Mans mazais ponijs *Latvian (TV3 version) — Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums *Lithuanian (Kidzone TV/TV3 version) — Mano mažasis ponis: Stebuklinga draugystė *Macedonian — Моето мало пони (Moeto malo poni) *Malaysian — *Mandarin (Standard) — 小马宝莉 (Xiǎo mǎbǎolì) *Mandarin (Taiwan) — 彩虹小馬 (Cǎihóng xiǎo mǎ) *Mongolian — Миний бяцхан одой морь (Minii byatskhan odoi mori) * — My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi *Persian (DVD version) — پونی کوچولو-یک کلاغ چهل کلاغ *Persian (Gem Junior version) — پونی کوچولوها *Persian (Persian Toon version) — پونی کوچولو (Paani koochooloo) *Polish — My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia *Portuguese (Brazil) (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Amizade é Pura Magia *Portuguese (Brazil) — My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica *Portuguese (Portugal) — My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica *Romanian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Prietenia este magică *Romanian — Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică *Russian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Дружба — это волшебство *Russian — ( ) *Russian (Kidzone TV version) — *Serbian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Čarobno drugarstvo *Serbian (Minimax version) — *Serbian (Mini version) — *Slovak — My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické *Slovene (Minimax version) — *Slovene (Pop TV version) — Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo * — My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad . *Swedish — My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk / magiskt *Tagalog (GMA Network) — My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Tamil — *Thai (Boomerang version) — My Little Pony : Friendship Is Magic *Thai — My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ *Thai (MCOT Family version) — My Little Pony *Turkish — My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir *Ukrainian — My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво (My Little Pony: Druzhba - tse dyvo) *Vietnamese (SAOTV/SCTV3 version) — My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ *Vietnamese (VTC11/ZTV version) — Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ Channels Notes References ru:Показ в других странах Category:International production